


The Pillow Fort Fic

by MissPiony



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love at First Sight, Lust, Passion, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sex, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPiony/pseuds/MissPiony
Summary: A romantic and smutty one-shot in modern setting, with lots of summer vibes I hope. It was inspired by two things; Craig David’s song Summer Jam and a Tumblr post  I came by;‘WHY have I never been romantically, yet filthily, fucked in a pillow fort????’That is the prompt for this story. I don’t think it needs more description than so.The story is dedicated to a few lovely ladies who know who they are and it is titled what I anyway am sure they will call it. If you don’t like smut this is your chance to turn around, otherwise I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 100
Kudos: 214





	The Pillow Fort Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The sleepless in Sanditon ladies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+sleepless+in+Sanditon+ladies).



> A/N: This is a romantic and smutty one-shot in modern setting, with lots of summer vibes I hope. It was inspired by two things; Craig David’s song Summer Jam and a Tumblr post I came by; 
> 
> ‘WHY have I never been romantically, yet filthily, fucked in a pillow fort????’  
> (credit: hhhhhtwink Tumblr)
> 
> That is the prompt for this story. I don’t think it needs more description than so.  
> The story is dedicated to a few lovely ladies who know who they are and it is titled what I anyway am sure they will call it. If you don’t like smut this is your chance to turn around, otherwise I hope you enjoy!

It was a Friday in early July, end of the working day and Sidney Parker was to meet up with his friends Babbers, Crowe and a few others in a bar. It had been a hectic week and he was looking forward to relaxing over a few drinks and not too demanding conversation. In a few weeks he would have some well-deserved annual leave, but for now he was grateful that the weekend was here.

When he stepped out on the street outside the cool airconditioned office, the heat from the blazing sun above and the tarmac below hit him almost like a physical wall. His immaculate black three-piece suit, slim-fit shirt and tie could hardly be more wrong and sweat drops started forming on his forehead before the revolving glass door behind him had rotated once around its axis. He immediately hauled a cab and dived inside as soon as it stopped. Taking the crowded metro was not an option on a day like this.

He popped by his apartment for an ice-cold shower and a change of clothes. When he headed out again, dressed in a white linen shirt and grey, hip-hugging but otherwise loose trousers, he felt better prepared to meet the summer night. The heat felt less oppressive now but it promised to be one of those rare nights when the temperature never drops below 20 °C, fulfilling the criterion for being tropical.

Cab no. 2 for the day stopped outside the address Babbers had texted him. It was a bar he had not been to before and to his disappointment it looked more like a large, crowded it-place than the smaller quiet bar he had been hoping for. He should have guessed that the boys would not want to waste a night like this on somewhere quiet. They were all singles and Sidney was the only one who was not in the mood for ‘The Game’. ‘The Game’ was how Crowe referred to their attempts to get laid, after he had discovered Neil Strauss’ cult book on the topic ten years after everyone else.

“You look grumpy. What’s the matter?” Babbers greeted him when he joined the group of young, handsome men gathered around a mingling table, well on their way to finishing their first round of drinks and not so discreetly scouting the room for prey whilst trying to look casual.

“Nothing really. I was just hoping for something quieter, where I might actually have a chance to speak with you guys, not just watch people move their lips because the volume is so freakin’ loud.”

“Ah, come on Sid, loosen up. Sometimes you sound like you are eighty-eight instead of twenty-eight.”

Babbers comment made him burst into laughter. He knew he had been a bit moody lately and he was not even entirely sure why, because life was generally good. His career was very promising and he actually enjoyed his job a lot. He had loads of great friends and a string of women who would gladly spend their time with him. He could afford good food and wine, vacationing abroad and whatever hobbies he felt like doing and he owned a quite spectacular apartment on a prime location. Yet, something was missing. He was slightly fed up with this bachelor life-style, but had no wish to settle down and commit to any one girl either.

Babbers was right though, complaining about the music being too loud was outright grandad behaviour.

“Get me a beer and I’m sure my mood will be much improved”, he grinned.

“I’m on it, old man.” Babbers cheerfully obeyed, and decided to buy another round for all while he was at it.

While waiting for Babbers, Sidney leaned his tall, lean frame against the counter and absentmindedly allowed his gaze travel over the crowd. A hot summer evening like this, many were dressed like they were headed for an Ibiza club rather than a bar in central London, wearing less rather than more. Some were sporting a proper tan after a day on a park lawn or even a week abroad, others the more tangerine spray version. There was definitely more exposed skin than usual and even at this early hour the air seemed heavy with hungry anticipation. _Nothing like a hot summer night_ , he thought but did not feel part of the collective festive feeling. There were many beautiful women, but he barely registered them. He was focused on having a good time with the guys and not looking for anything else tonight. When he turned his back to it all, Babbers stood there offering him a beer and scrutinized him with a curious look.

“What would it take to actually make you fall for a girl, Sidney?”

“What do you mean?”

“You just looked right through a few gorgeous girls. There was literally _no_ reaction, not even a jaw twitch. They might just as well have been invisible.”

“I’m not here for that tonight”, he said flatly.

“But this lack of any _real_ interest is nothing new for tonight. I mean, I have seen some pretty spectacular women come on to you and you have slept with or dated quite a few of them, but you never seem to fall in love? I’m not sure I have even seen anyone spark your interest for real and you always end it before it gets serious.”

In truth, Sidney was not sure what it would take. Just like Babbers said, he had come across women who were spectacular both as to beauty and brains, yet none of them had made him _feel_ anything. He had wanted to, even tried to force it, but it had not worked. 

He took a gulp of the cold beer, taking his time to deliberate before he answered.

“I have never been romantically, yet filthily, fucked in a pillow fort. I think _that_ is what it would take.”

Babbers stared at him, trying to figure out if he was joking despite his serious expression. When he saw the corners of Sidney’s mouth tug upwards, he laughed and punched his shoulder.

“Yeah, right. I guess it will never happen then.”

“Probably not.”

“More girls left for me.”  
“I didn’t say I was becoming celibate, just that I wasn’t looking for something tonight.”

“Anyway, one evening with Sidney Parker out of the game gives the rest of us a fair chance to score.”

Sidney shook his head with a fond smile. Babbers could talk like he was a big Casanova, but if anyone was a soft romantic it was him. One of these days he would find himself a girl and spoil her rotten for the rest of their lives.

The evening went on. A steady stream of beers and shots kept coming, but Sidney could stand his drink and hardly felt affected. He seemed alone in that, he thought, as the crowd got noisier and people kept bumping into him. An impromptu dance floor seemed to form in one corner and he wondered how long it would take before someone brought out a foam machine turning this into bloody Ibiza for real. Could he leave soon without seeming anti-social?

When Babbers and Crowe brought in a magnum bottle of Moët he took it as his que to escape to the men’s room for a while. Flaunting champagne like that always made him feel stupidly bratty and he did not particularly like the type of women who magically appeared whenever such a bottle was around, hoping for a free glass of fizz. The line was long but he did not mind the wait. Even if he had to listen to drunken gibberish it was calmer here. He realised that when the best spot in a bar is the toilet, it is probably time to head home.

On the way back he politely but rather impatiently shook off a few intoxicated ladies and when someone bumped into him for the umpteenth time he seriously felt he had had enough. He was about to say something sharp, when the girl responsible for the bumping turned around and flashed him a smile.

“I’m so sorry. I just hate everyone bumping into me all the time and now I’m no better myself. I totally blame my heels. I’m more used to sensible flats and I can’t walk properly in these. There should be a high heel license, don’t you think?”

The sweet smile was the first thing that hit him. Her equally smiling, big brown eyes rimmed with long eyelashes was the second. Then, as she commented her heels, his gaze slid down her body to discover it ended in a pair of _really_ sexy black heels with red soles. What was between her face and those heels was incredibly hot too. She only reached him to the shoulder but her tiny, curvy figure was perfectly proportionate in his opinion. Her skin was luminously bronzed, definitely not the canned version and the dark hair which was gathered into a messy bun looked long and thick, the kind you want to run your fingers through. Her sleeveless little black dress was classy, revealing much yet leaving some for the imagination. Those curves…

“Well, with such heels you’re forgiven for stumbling”, he swallowed his harsh words, smiled and found it felt more genuine than it had at any point previously this evening.

“You think? My friend convinced me I deserved a pair of Louboutin’s but I fear she knew I would only stand them for one evening and then pass them on to her.”

“You shouldn’t, you look really hot in... I mean, they look great on you.”

It was quite hot in here despite the air-conditioning, but for some reason his cheeks suddenly felt hotter than before. She kept her gaze locked with his and now he felt heated inside as well.

“Thank you. I’m Charlotte.”

She reached out her hand and he took it. The touch sent an unexpected, pleasant jolt through him.

“Sidney.”

“So, Sidney... can I buy you a drink?”

Her offer took him by surprise.

“You want to buy _me_ a drink?”

“Why not? If you want one, but I won’t keep you away from your friends...”

“No friends, at least none that matters at the moment. I’d like to have a drink with you very much.”

He hoped he did not sound too eager. He knew Crowe would say he was failing miserably according to the rules of _The Game_ but he had never cared much for that approach anyway. She smiled again and he thought it was the most captivating smile. Then she turned, heading in direction of the bar without checking if he followed her.

She bought them two beers and he registered she drank her straight from the bottle, just as he preferred it himself and he felt like a perv observing her full lips close around the bottle neck as she drank. The sight was oddly arousing. _Everything_ about her was arousing in a way he could not explain. The way a few ringlets had escaped her messy bun and accentuated the curve of her neck. Her well-shaped legs disappearing up under the dress. The sound of her soft laughter, the whiff of flowery perfume he smelled when she leaned closer. Her breast, temptingly pushed-up in the cleavage, briefly grazing his arm. Her small fingers, with short-cut French manicured nails grasping around the bottle. He even found the way she had insisted on buying him a drink instead of the other way around attractive. 

Conversation flowed easily. She was an architect and had landed her first own major job for the firm the other day, hence the celebratory shoes. When he said he was a venture capitalist, she knew what it meant without him needing to explain. She did not fake laugh to flatter him like some women did, but wittily returned his jokes and they laughed together. She was as focused on him as he on her, people around them ceased to be important and her body language indicated she was perhaps interested in him too. He only realised how much he wanted to stay in a bubble with her when a friend of hers stopped by asking if she wanted to dance and she accepted to his disappointment. She did not ask him to join and even if he did not feel like dancing, it was discouraging to be left behind. At least he thought so, until he realised that she did not break eye-contact once on her way to the dance floor and kept watching him when she started moving to the music.

Unlike others who were mostly jumping up and down on the dance floor in an uncoordinated manner, Charlotte could dance. He realised she had seriously downplayed her skills with regards to walking on heels earlier, because she could undoubtedly move very well on them. The way she worked her body was just…breath-taking. When her hips swayed he could easily imagine her moving doing other type of activities. She knowingly accentuated her boobs by pushing out her chest enough to look really, really sexy but never crossing the fine line to vulgar. She bent her head so her beautiful slender neckline was exposed, which made him long to place his lips along it. All the time, through every single fluid move, her eyes were fixed on him. She had not ditched him, she was seducing him.

It was so hot now that he had a thin film of perspiration on his skin and it looked like her bronzed complexion had a damp glow too. The base from the music pulsated through his body, making him feel like he was vibrating inside. He was indecently aroused for being in public and embarrassed admitted to himself that it felt almost like they were having sex at a distance, here in the crowd.

The song the DJ was playing suddenly cut through from the background noise so he became fully aware of it.

_Can’t get you outta my mind_

_I can’t lie_

_‘Cause a girl like you is so hard to find_

_I’m waiting for the day to make you mine_

_‘Cause I can’t take it_

He could identify with the singer whoever he was and the question was how long _he_ could take it. When Sidney saw her slowly come walking back towards him, he felt himself almost tremble with excitement.

“Are you done just looking?” She smiled cheekily and put her hand on his arm. He had no wish to shake it off. “I’m heading home now. Do you want to join me?”

No fussing around, just a straight yes-or-no question. He smirked confidently, but his heart doubled its beat. There was only one imaginable answer.

“Yes.”

She looked like she had known what he would say, but she also looked adorably happy.

She took his hand, laced her fingers with his and led him through the crowd. He was not used to follow, but now he did without hesitation. When they had to pause, waiting for people to move out of their way, she pushed back into him, briefly brushing her bum against him and he silently gasped for air. Did she fully realise what she was doing to him? The mischievous glance she threw him over her shoulder told him that she probably did.

Out in the street he waved for a cab to stop and it immediately did on squealing breaks.

“Impressive,” she said with a giggle. “They never seem to notice me, I’m too short. I could have stood here for twenty minutes, so it is brilliant to have you as company.”

The fresh air combined with her giggle seemed to relieve some of the pent-up sexual tension. He was grateful for that or he might accidentally have ravished her in the backseat of the cab.

“I’m sure they would have noticed you in those heels, I just beat you to it.”

She raked her bottom lip with her little white teeth and watched him intently. His want spiked again, he needed her _now_. Who was he kidding?

“Perhaps. Those heels have already made me do things I don’t normally do.” 

If he had not been so turned on by her chewing her plush lip he would have analysed the comment further, but his brain was not fully functional.

“Er, well, now we have one so jump in.”

He opened the door for her like a true gentleman. Both entered the backseat, she gave the driver her address, then turned to Sidney and they were kissing before the car had left the curb. He was not even sure how it happened. It was pure magnetism and they had both been waiting for it from the moment they set eyes on each other. 

The drive was too long and too short. Too long because he could barely refrain from doing things that were inappropriate for the backseat of a cab. He wanted to touch her everywhere, allow his hands to wander under the hem of the dress or peel it off completely. It was too short because when they stopped outside her building he did not feel like interrupting the incessant, deep kisses. When the driver cleared his throat loudly to let them know they had reached the destination, they dazed broke away and he somehow managed to locate his wallet and pay.

She lived a few floors up and they took the stairs in long urgent leaps. He noticed that her hand trembled slightly when she unlocked the door while he held around her waist from behind and kissed her neck. They stumbled through the flat taking no notice of the surroundings, frantically making out while she dropped her handbag, they collaborated to tear his shirt open and discarded that too, moving on into the bed room. There she stopped in her tracks and let go of him staring at something.

She had a nice queen size bed but it was stripped of _everything_ and the sight of it made her look confused for a split second. Then she seemed to remember something and split up in a grin.

“Oh, I forgot. Come.” She pulled him with her back towards the living room.

“What?” He did not fancy the idea of putting distance between them and the bed. 

“I’ll show you. Stand here. Just wait.”

The room was semi-dark due to the lingering summer night light outside, but he could not quite discern what she was doing, until a string of fairy lights went on, illuminating an impressive pillow fort. Apparently this was where all her bedding and some more was.

“A pillow fort?” he asked, incredulous.

“Isn’t it amazing?”

“You have children?”

He liked children but had not been under the impression that she had any and he certainly would not want them to pop up now.

“No. I baby-sat my nieces last night. I had forgotten they robbed my bed of everything.”

“But where did you sleep?”

“Here. It’s very comfy.”

A foxy smile spread over her face. She stepped closer, placed her palms on his chest and pushed him softly.

“You should try it.”

“What?”

“Lie down.”

At this point he was prepared to do basically anything she asked of him only to be with her. He sat down and realised the fort was built on a mattress so it indeed was possible to sleep here - or do other things. 

When he was lying down, she came after him. Without rushing she straddled him (he noticed with a thrilled flutter inside how it made her dress glide up high on her thighs), leaned over him and placed her hands on either side of his head. For a moment they just looked at each other, relishing being in the horizontal position they had longed to be in for some time. Her lips hovered alluring above his, brushed over them, then kissed him.

This time she kissed him slowly. Innocently at first, light pecks at the corners. Gradually the kisses lasted longer, became deeper and more sensual. Filthy even. She was shamelessly swirling her tongue inside his mouth, biting his lips softly and sucking them in between her own and he responded with the same.

Suddenly she withdrew, sat up and turned her back to him. 

”Unzip me. Please.”

She did not need to ask twice. Almost reverently he pulled down the zipper, baring her back to him, revealing a black lace bra and more of her smooth, tanned skin. He let his index finger trace her spine from the neck down to where the zipper ended and noticed with satisfaction how her skin prickled despite the warm night. He bent forward and kissed the back of her neck and let his hands slide along her shoulders to push down the dress. He felt an unfamiliar anticipation build up inside him. Never had he longed so much to see a woman naked and for that very reason he tried to move slowly. He reached for the elastic band that held her hair tied in the bun and gently pulled it away. Her hair cascaded down over her shoulders and back, curly, thick and reaching almost to her waist. She tilted her head back so he could kiss her from behind, but after a moment broke the kiss and asked him to lie down again. Sidney obeyed and she stood up and turned towards him.

For a moment she looked down on him, clasping the unzipped dress over her chest, then pushed it down her body, wriggled it over her hips and let it fall to the floor. She stepped out of it and stood before him in only bra, knickers, heels and unruly long hair, with hands on her hips. He stomach was flat, her waist narrow but her hips and bust voluptuous. A diminutive amazon in her glorious beauty. His breath hitched at the sight and he felt himself grow harder even if he had been hard already.

She bestowed him a totally wicked smile and said;

“Now, I’m going to do you until the pillow fort falls down.”

“What?”

He laughed. The words were so unexpected coming from her sweet mouth. It shocked, amused and turned him on in equal measures.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I don’t know why I said that... I usually don’t talk dirty. I blame the shoes, again.”

With an embarrassed shake of her head as if asking herself what she was doing, she moved to take them off, but he sat up and grabbed around her wrist to prevent her.

“No”, he said, now serious. “Don’t take them off. You are so amazingly sexy and I would love if you do me until the walls come down around us.”

Then she simply nodded, let the shoes stay on and languidly positioned herself on top of him again. To his delight she immediately began unbuttoning his trousers, brushing his bulging erection in the process. She tugged the trousers off, nearly undid him when she her hands grazed over his boxers before she swiftly removed them too. 

He watched her reaction when she saw him sway free before her, more ready than he ever had felt and was pleased when he noticed her little smile.

“I feel we are a bit unequal. Clothes-wise.”

He let a finger slip under the strap of her bra. He could see her nipples through the thin lace, but even if that was a turn-on, he wanted her naked too.

“Nothing is stopping you from levelling the score”, she smirked.

He did not immediately remove the bra though. Instead he pushed it down so her full breasts rested on top of it, making them insanely perky. They were paler than her otherwise bronzed skin and her nipples were small, light pink and very stiff. He grazed over them with the pads of his thumbs, cupped her breasts, then reached around her back and expertly unclasped the bra. He slowly pushed down the straps until it came off, without letting go of her eyes in the process. Only after he had tossed the bra aside did he look at her breasts again. Perfection. He wanted to kiss them, but noticed how she shifted her body to take her knickers off and he wanted to be part of that.

“Wait. Allow me.”

Same material as the bra, just a scrap of black lace separating them. Before he took them off he pulled her tight to him and teasingly rubbed against her, able to feel through the sheer material where her entrance was and that she was damp for him. This made her gasp and grind back at him. He knew he easily could come only from this but that would have been a waste. He nudged her hips a little with his hands so she raised them and he could pull down the nickers. Now she was hovering above him, wearing nothing but her high heels. He had never had a special fetish for naked women in heels, but the sight of her now was the most arousing he had ever seen. 

He had the ambition to treat her to his very best foreplay, using fingers and tongue in inventive ways, but before he could decide what to do she shocked him by straddling him again, nudged him to lay down and lowered herself on him. The feeling of her slowly enveloping him was so exquisite that it made his synapses short-circuit.

“Ah, holy f-“ He interrupted himself because he did not really wish to curse in this moment. It was too special. 

She had placed her hands flat on his stomach to slowly push down on him and the sensation was phenomenal. No assistance by their hands was needed because he was so incredibly hard and she so slick. Her eyes were locked with his and when his full length finally was fitted inside her, filling her, she gave him a triumphant yet coy smile. 

He fleetingly thought that if he was allowed to stay like this for the rest of his life he would be a happy man. 

Then she moved. 

She began rocking her body slowly, staying tight to him so he did not slip out of her. Then her moves became larger, still slow, but allowing him to stroke in and out of her. She was in full control of the rhythm and he loved to see how she enjoyed her power. He looked down and mesmerised watched himself disappear inside her again and again and heard the sucking sound of her warm wetness as she welcomed him. Now she moved her hands from his stomach, placed them on his shins and leaned on him so she arched her back. This made him reach even deeper inside her with every thrust, at the same time as it made her breasts point at him, swaying heavy with each move. He cupped them again, caressing them, teasing her nipples with his fingers then raised himself on his elbows so he finally was able to kiss her there. He caught a nipple between his lips and let his tongue run over it. Then treated the other the same way. She moaned and moved faster, harder. He shifted a little, knowing he was more likely to hit her special spot like that. He wanted to hold out until she came, but damn it was hard. 

Suddenly she paused. For a split second he worried something was the matter, but she leaned over him so her long hair fell around him like a protective silky curtain. She remained still with her face a mere inch from his. Her huge eyes were like dark mirrors reflecting his own want, her sweet breath fanning his face. He wanted to smile at her, but at the same time did not want to do anything to break the spell. He had thought earlier when he entered her that he could stay in that moment forever, but now he knew that _this_ was the moment he wanted to freeze. 

Then she pressed her lips to his and kissed him ever so softly. He slid his hands up along her back and buried them in her locks, holding her to him, returning the kiss. They could only keep it gentle for so long, the intensity of the kiss quickly increased, lips turning hard and demanding and slippery tongues twirling. She moved away again and without letting go of his gaze, resumed her moves with a new frenzy. He grasped her hips hard, desperate to bury himself as deep inside her as possible and she rode him until there were stars before his eyes and he raptured, just as he felt her walls contract around him and he heard two voices wail in unison almost as from a distance. 

When he came down from the heights they had been to, she was lying flat on his chest, their ragged breaths slowing with the same pace. They stayed like that. He stroked with his fingertips over her back and an immense tenderness filled him. 

Eventually she looked up at him with a smile.

“I’ll just go and clean myself up a bit.”

When she returned, he went to do the same and as he washed himself, he wondered what next. Would she want him to lie down with her now, or would she rather wish that he left? He admitted to himself that _he_ wanted to stay, very much. There were a hundred things he could imagine doing with her and strangely, not all of them involved sex.

He had not needed to worry. When he returned, she was lying in the pillow fort but now partly covered with sheet. It was too hot for blankets or duvets this summer night even if she had opened the door to the balcony and a light breeze cooled their hot bodies. As soon as she saw him, she lifted a corner of the sheet welcoming him to join her. He found the pink fairy lights oddly romantic and fitting his body to her form even more so. Spooning her from behind, he was amazed by how perfect their shapes complemented each other. 

They lay talking like that, almost absentmindedly caressing one another as they did, painting lazy invisible patterns. Perhaps he was unconsciously writing his name on her. Never had anyone evoked such protective and at the same time animalistically desirous emotions in him. He adored the dip of her waist when she was lying on her side, the dimples above her buttocks, her slender bronzed limbs and her expressive face. Being with her, touching her was all so comfortable and natural. The only time he felt a little awkward was when she traced the outline of his abs and commented his physique.

“You’re seriously buffed. Are you the type of guy who hang out at the gym only to impress the girls you bring home?”

The reason he felt awkward was that there had indeed been a time in his life when that was the case, but nowadays he worked out for his own sake. Somehow it was really important that she did not get the wrong impression of him, or at least not the wrong impression of how he felt about being here with her. This was no game. This was different from everything else.

“I just like staying fit. I swim and box. I’m sure I could become more flabby if you’re into that.”

“It’s just that it’s rare to come by guys who look like you, who aren’t completely full of themselves. Even rarer with guys who combine looks with intelligence, humour and kindness.”

His heart skipped a beat and he tried to sound casual.

“Are you saying that I possess all these good qualities?”

“I’m saying you almost seem too good to be true.”

He kissed her on the top of her head and held her tighter. Did she not understand that she was the one who was too good to be true?

When he almost accidentally caressed the soft skin on the inside of her thighs and she instinctively reacted by parting her legs for him, he became alert anew and felt that she did too. She turned her head so he could claim her wonderful mouth again at the same time as he caressed over her other lips. He began with featherlight touches but when he felt her wetness on his fingers, the urge to probe inside her was too strong to resist. He curled up one long digit deep inside her, then let a second follow and felt her squeeze around him. Warm, tight and amazing. He was hard again, pressing himself against the small of her back and now she moved so he instead rested between her buttocks while she teasingly pressed herself against him. It was too much to take and he removed his fingers from her and pushed his length inside her instead and was, again, stunned by how incredible it felt. After a few moves with his hands on her hips, she resolutely took one hand and moved it back between her legs, keeping her own hand on top of his making him rub there. He loved that she wordlessly told him what she wanted. Her moans got louder even if they were muffled by his mouth. He was coming close to the edge much too fast and did not want it to end yet.

When he pulled out of her she protested, but he just laughed and nudged her so she came to lie on her back instead. He moved over her, but not with the intention to enter her again. He began trailing open mouthed kisses down her neck, breasts, stomach, adoring every bit of her. Then he positioned himself between her legs and pulled them over his shoulders so her thighs wrapped around him. Her protests had ceased when she understood his intentions. Slowly her ran a finger along her dampness. She shut her eyes and her mouth fell open, as if it almost was too sublime to endure. When he first touched with his lips there, merely a tickle, she bucked from the mattress. When he applied his tongue, he felt her grasp his locks for anchoring. He worked slowly, extremely aroused by her softness, female scent and response to his ministrations. Languidly he circled, initially avoiding the place where he knew she would be wanting him most but gradually closing in while increasing the pressure he applied. He allowed his tongue to caress her there once, twice and felt her move to meet him. With a knowing smile he finally closed his lips around her and sucked firmly at the same time as he again inserted his fingers. Soft changed to forceful, both lips and fingers. Her response was instant. She tugged his hair so hard in almost hurt, moved her hips and half cried, half moaned his name. When she began convulsing he continued, taking her trough it until the last twitch had subdued and her tense body relaxed. Then he let go and kissed his way up again until their faces were level with one another.

She gave him a very satisfied smile.

“You haven’t had yours yet.”

“I’m very aware of that.”

He was almost painfully hard where he rested between her damp thighs.

“Well, we can’t leave you like that”, she mused and he couldn’t agree more.

She wrapped her legs around him again, this time around his hips and they moved together, faster and faster until he seemed to freeze and explode at the same time. He had never come so hard before. He collapsed on top of her, feeling light, wonderful and tired. How it could be so amazing with this girl, he had no clue.

“I guess it’s a question of compatibility”, she said.

“What?”

“Oh, sorry, I was just thinking out loud.”

He kissed her gently and thought that perhaps it was as easy as that. A question of compatibility.

Soon they fell asleep. The short summer night had already passed its darkest point and slowly the sky outside turned from black to greyish, then pink and Sidney woke up from an amazing dream just to find it was reality.

Charlotte’s head was slowly moving up and down between his legs, causing the sensation that had woken him. Her lips were around his tip, sucking gently, her hand stroking with the same rhythm. With hands clasped behind his neck he watched her endeavour. It was a sight of combined sweetness, beauty, hotness and pure filth. Her pink soft lips encircling him, the tongue sweeping over him, the warm wetness of her mouth as she took him in deeper, sucked harder. He groaned and she looked up at him with amusement in her dark eyes, seeming satisfied that she had stirred him in more ways than one. Now that she knew she had his attention she intensified her efforts, her head bobbing faster up and down, her lips holding him tighter, her hand pumping. Just like anything else, she was simply amazing at this and he had to stop her or he would spill himself in her mouth.

“Charlotte…” His voice was hoarse. “What are you doing to me?”

“I told you I would do you until the fort came down and as far as I can see it is still standing.”

He threw his head back in laughter. 

“The shoes are off now.”

He nodded towards the heels lying in a corner.

“Turns out I want to do it anyway.”

“Come here then.”

She crawled up on him and he brushed away her messy curls from her face and kissed her. 

_I’m in love with her_.

The thought came from nowhere and he knew it couldn’t reasonably be true. Yet he felt it.

He immediately became preoccupied with more carnal thoughts though, when she moved away from him to stand on all four with her behind turned towards him, swaying it seductively. She would be his undoing, that was for sure. 

Suddenly very eager, he positioned himself behind her. He caressed over her tempting peachy buttocks and her back then took himself in hand and teased around her entrance until she impatiently pushed back into him. With a wry smile, he eased himself inside her then. First half-way, then holding her hips firmly, buried his full length. She moaned and pressed against him. He paused, enjoying the feeling of being sheathed by her again and the sight of the coupling. Then he moved. Like this he controlled the pace and he made his strokes long and intense. He almost pulled out of her, only to slam back in, minimizing the separation time. He had the intense feeling that he wanted to be joined with her forever.

In an impulse to be closer, more connected, he sat back on his own folded legs and pulled her with him on his lap, so she was sitting on him with her back flush to his chest, with him still inside. She followed him with ease, like they had been lovers for long and not only this night, and continued to move herself up and down on his length like this, taking over the control of the moves. She bent her head back until she found his mouth and let her arms come up to coil around his neck. His hands each found a breast to caress, before one continued downwards to rub between her legs. She increased the pace, racing for release, riding him ferociously. He kissed her hard, kneaded her breast, caressed between her thighs, pumped inside her. When he felt her orgasm begin, he assertively pushed her over on all four again, grabbing around her hips and moved as fast and hard as he could. She shuddered and squeezed around him, throwing her head back as she came. With a feral grunt he gave one last thrust which pinned her to the mattress and made both him and the pillow fort collapse too.

They lay there in an utterly spent, limply relaxed pile with pillows and blankets all over and started giggling uncontrollably. He kissed her neck and softly nibbled her earlobe, then slid off from her and she turned to face him. She was still flushed, her lips swollen after all the kissing, her hair a messy dark tangle and he felt all gooey inside when looking at her.

“This was...” he started, searching for the right word to describe the mind-blowing experience.

“Madness?”

“I was sooner going for incredible.”

“Well, that too. I say; more pillow forts to the people.”

“More sex in pillow forts.”

“More sex with you.” 

Her smile faded as if she was afraid she had said too much. 

“More sex with _you”,_ he confirmed without hesitation, for once knowing with certainty he would not feel like escaping when morning came. More likely was that he would want to stay _and_ do a whole lot more than having sex. 

He felt her relax in his arms again. The exertion took out its right and both fell asleep again even if dawn was nearing.

When he woke up next it was bright day and she sat beside him dressed in a white tee and knickers, drinking a glass of orange juice. He hoped it was not a signal for him to leave.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.”

She caressed over his broad back.

“Good morning.”

He noticed she had washed off yesterday’s makeup and looked like a fresh rose.

“You want some?”

He sat up and gratefully accepted the glass when she offered to share. One could already feel that it would be another hot day. As he drank, he took in the general mess around them.

“So it wasn’t a dream then?”

“Which part?”

“The part where we caused a small earth quake and made a pillow fort tumble down.”

“I’m afraid all of it was real. It wasn’t the wall of Jericho but it still required a substantial effort. ”

He reached out his hand to smooth over her cheek, then her lips and finally put his hand around her neck to pull her to him in a deep kiss. He could feel a smile on her lips.

“I’m starving after... everything”, she said when they finally broke the kiss. “But I don’t have much at home to offer. What do you say about having a shower, then go for brunch? Together. If you’d like?”

Her question sounded almost as confident as when she had asked him to come with her last night, but he could discern a trace of insecurity underneath. He wanted badly to erase it.

“I’d like that very much. Just give me a moment to wake up, finish the juice and I’ll join you in the bathroom.”

She nodded and disappeared towards the bathroom. Truth was he had asked her to go because the kiss and sight of her in t-shirt without a bra underneath had been enough to make him hard again and he found it slightly embarrassing to be so easily turned on.

As he was lying there waiting for his arousal to fade, he heard a muffled buzz from his phone hidden somewhere in the remnants of the pillow fort. He managed to localize his trousers under a pile of cushions, the phone still inside a pocket and he answered just before the caller hung up.

The display told him it was Babbers and that he already had missed a few calls while sleeping.

“Good morning, Babs.”

“Oh, he is alive!”

“Very much so.”

“Where did you disappear off to last night? Were you boring enough to go home and sleep?”

“You wouldn’t believe me.”

“Try me.”

He glanced towards the closed bathroom door.

“I have been romantically, yet filthily fucked in a pillow fort. All night.”

“What?”

“You know, like I said last night.”

“That’s kind of hard to forget, but how?”

He heard from Babbers’ laugh that he thought he was joking.

“Literally”, he clarified.

“Oh.” There was a pause. “And?”

He glanced at towards the bathroom door again. He could hear the sound of the shower running now and was eager to join her.

“And I was right. That was _exactly_ what it took for me to fall.”

He knew it was more than that, but he still could not quite believe that the criterion he had set up as a mere joke had been fulfilled.

The bathroom door opened and a completely naked Charlotte leaned invitingly against the door frame.

“Got to go now Babbers, I’ve got more important things to do than talking to you.”

He hung up and went to join his future wife for a morning shower. It was going to be a good day.


End file.
